My Fair Lady
by katsumi-saito-sensei
Summary: Usagi is the only daughter of the Tsukino House while Mamoru Chiba is the lady's personal chauffer. Usagi and Mamoru practically grew up together, and feelings may soon develop, but society's rule forbids romance to ever bloom between a lady and her servant. Will Mamoru be simply satisfied with his role or will he defy the rules against all odds?
Synopsis: (Inspired by the manga Ojousama No Untenshu)

Usagi is the only daughter of the Tsukino House while Mamoru Chiba is the lady's personal chauffer. Usagi and Mamoru practically grew up together, and feelings may soon develop, but society's rule forbids romance to ever bloom between a lady and her servant.

MY FAIR LADY

Chapter 1: The Lady and Her Chauffer

A gentle breeze swept the pink petals of the Cherry Blossom and they danced like graceful ballerinas. Countless petals fell on the floor, creating a magnificent pink carpet upon the concrete floor. The sky was a clear blue, with hardly any cloud in sight. The sound of giggling teenage girls could be heard from the gates of Azabu-Juuban Junior High school. One particular student stood out among the rest. She was a picture of unearthly beauty, but sporting the most unusual hairstyle; her golden hair done in two buns resting on her head while the rest cascaded down to her knees. Her hair flowed like liquid gold against the sunlight. She had the most expressive azure eyes amongst the students; her eyes that reflected joy in the simplest of things. Her pink lips curled up into a soft smile as she gracefully walked towards the gate with her school bag in hand. Her skin like fair porcelain.

This beautiful young lady is the only child and precious daughter of the Tsukino House, one of the most prominent families in Tokyo.

"Good Afternoon Usagi-san." A voice from behind greeted. Usagi turned around and saw one of her classmate approaching her.

"Good Afternoon Ami-chan." She greeted back to the short blue haired classmate who had a very shy smile on her face. "I'm waiting for my driver." She stated as she smiled.

Meanwhile, at the school's parking lot, a tall young man with short ebony black hair who donned on a white long sleeved polo with the first three buttons undone, loose black tie, black coat and a pair of white gloves was standing beside a black Mercedes Benz.

"Please accept these cookie I baked Mamoru-sama." A female student said, her head lowered in sheer embarrassment at her own courage as she handed over a beautifully packaged large cookie with her two hands.

The young man smiled as he took the package from the young lady. "Thank you so much." Then, he looked at the watch on his wrist and stood up straight. He headed for the driver's side and opened the door. "My apologies ladies, but it's time." He simply said as he entered the car and started the engine. The car halted a couple of steps away from Usagi, who stood without budging. "Konnichiwa ojou-sama." He greeted as he got out of the car.

Usagi sighed deeply upon seeing her chauffer. "Could you not be too complacent with your appearance Mamoru?" She said as she stepped up to him, buttoning his polo and fixed his tie. "And please wear your hat." She added. "You know you're supposed to be in full uniform. Do you want the School Board to watch over you like a hawk again?"

Mamoru simply smirked. "Let them be."

Usagi exhaled. "Jeez. You are just too laid back, aren't you?"

A couple of girls could be heard giggling behind the two, causing Usagi to turn around. "What's going on?" She asked, confused at the growing number of students who seemed to be gathering.

"You two look so beautiful together. We all wish you happiness." A short haired brunette said, stepping forward with her hands clasped together.

Usagi looked confused. "Together? What do you mean?"

The girls all had that dreamy look in their eyes. "The forbidden love between an heiress and her servant." They all said in unison.

Mamoru was very amused at what he was seeing. "We have to go ojou-sama." He said, as he offered his hand to Usagi who merely nodded and placed her hand on top of his as she boarded her car. He bowed before the ladies who gathered and stepped inside the car. "It seems we have been mistaken as lover, my lady."

Usagi crossed her hands. "I know." She said in an annoyed tone. "Why would they mistake us for that when you're like an older brother to me? We practically grew up together." She stated.

Mamoru's smile softened upon hearing Usagi's last statement. ~ You and I will always have that barrier between us my lady. You are my precious ojou-sama while I am merely your chauffer...a servant. ~ He thought to himself.

Thanks for reading, now please leave a comment and tell me how you feel about it. You can also leave your ideas on how you want this story to go.


End file.
